The Sicilian Gambit
The Sicilian Gambit is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his home in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni goes to Salvatore's home and finds Salvatore talking to the Sicilian Mafia, who want to make peace. Salvatore also wants peace but only on his own terms. He decides to pay Mayor Miles O'Donovan a visit, to talk about dropping the charges on him and quickly realizes the Sicilians are after the Mayor. Toni and Salvatore arrive at City Hall in Torrington, but are too late. Toni kills some Sicilian goons while Salvatore checks the Mayor's office. They head to a jetty in Newport and see Massimo Torini speed off in a boat, with the Mayor hostage. Toni and Salvatore then take a boat and give chase, Toni gets a minigun and destroys the boats chasing them. They eventually reach Portland Rock, with the Sicilians taking the Mayor to the lighthouse. Toni and Salvatore shoot their way up Portland Rock and meet Massimo Torini, who holds O'Donovan at gunpoint. After a short talk, Torini escapes to a helicopter with Toni eventually destroying the helicopter, thus killing Torini in the process. Toni and Salvatore return to Salvatore's home with the Mayor, who then realizes that he is going to be controlled by the Leones. They then head up to Momma's Restaurante, meeting Salvatore's uncle, and peace is confirmed between the Sicilians and the Leone Family. Salvatore thanks Toni for his work and pays him half a million dollars. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Head over to City Hall. Watch out for any Sicilian wise guys *Head for the Pier *Take out that Sicilian wise guy *Protect the boat from the Sicilian wise guys *Fight your way up Portland Rock through the Sicilian wise guys *Take down Massimo's helicopter Reward The reward for completing this mission is $500,000 and King Jumpsuit Outfit is unlocked. Trivia *The default song and radio station that plays during the chase in Salvatore's boat is "Renegade Snares" on MSX 98. *After failing the mission on the first attempt, the player can start the mission again from the pier on Staunton Island, when Salvatore and Toni begin to chase Massimo Torini, thus making it the second known final mission wherein the player can start from another act after its failure rather than starting from the very beginning, the first one being End Of The Line, the finale of GTA San Andreas. (Note: does also work in the PS2 version.) *This mission is similar to GTA III final mission The Exchange, as both missions have hostages being taken to remote locations and the protagonist taking down a helicopter, where the antagonist is in. *This is the only point in the game where there is stormy weather. *This is the only final mission in any GTA game to introduce a character (namely, Miles O'Donovan). *This mission is considered a follow-up of the mission Calm Before the Storm because Salvatore and Toni don't encounter Torini until this mission. *This is the only mission in the entire game that showcases Involuntary Ejection. For example, if a member of the Sicilian mafia collide into a solid object, they will be thrown through the front windshield of their Stinger. *This is the most rewarding mission in the game, with a $500,000 reward. It is also the second most rewarding final mission in the series, after The Exchange from Grand Theft Auto III which has a $1,000,000 reward. Notes * The boats parked near the lighthouse pier must be destroyed in order to end the rail gun portion of the mission, otherwise other boats will continue to spawn and attack. * The difficulty of the final portion of the mission (storming the lighthouse) is enhanced by the fact there are no health or armor pick-ups on the island. * A glitch in both the PSP and PS2 versions renders the thug hiding behind the crates unshootable, even from point-blank, as long as the crate is between him and Toni; Toni must move to the side of the crate to take him out. * In the PS2 version it's possible to prevent the enemy cars from spawning and attacking after leaving Sal's estate. Drive the vehicle to just shy of the entrance to the compound and get out. Walk into the street and then back to the car. Do this a couple of times, and the enemy cars may not spawn. (When doing this trick, however, it's advisable to be armed with a minigun or rocket launcher to take out the enemy vehicles on foot in case they do spawn. * There is no time limit to get from point A to point B in this mission, allowing time for Pay 'n' Spray and visits to purchase either a rocket launcher or minigun (either of which can be used to take out the final helicopter). Gallery TheSicilianGambit-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani and Salvatore Leone jumping over the unfinished Callahan Bridge on their way to city hall on Staunton Island TheSicilianGambit-GTALCS3.jpg|Toni Cipriani killing numerous Sicilian Mafia mobsters outside City Hall. TheSicilianGambit-GTALCS4.jpg|Toni Cipriani and Salvatore Leone chasing Massimo Torini past Portland Harbor and towards Portland Rock TheSicilianGambit-GTALCS5.jpg|Toni Cipriani and Salvatore Leone at the base of Portland Rock shortly before they kill Massimo Torini TheSicilianGambit-GTALCS6.jpg|Mission Passed screen Video walkthrough de:Das Sizilianische Gambit es:The Sicilian Gambit pl:The Sicilian Gambit ru:The Sicilian Gambit Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Missions Category:End Missions